Uchiha of Smallville
by peter.obrian1
Summary: Sasuke ends up in Smallville. Strong Sasuke. some humor.


An idea i had from watching smallville. I got to episode 12 when this idea clicked in my head. Now i do not own smallville or naruto unfortunately i do however own this story so :P

Chapter 1

Have you ever felt lost or scared. Well i know i have, in fact im scared right now. Who am i and why am i scared. My name's Sasuke Uchiha and im scared because well it's embarrassing to say really. In fact let me go back to the beginning.

Sasuke the baby began crying as his ass was spanked by the Konoha nurse- "No not that far back go a little further forward"

Sasuke the old man began to cough and weeze as his last breath was about to leave his body- "No not that far forward a little further back"

Sasuke stared down Madara, unbeknownst to them a second Sasuke appeared, giving a thumbs up in the direction of the author Sasuke ready to Narrate the tale of how he got to smallville. (Couldn't resist sorry but from now on the story will get more serious)

Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha screamed in agony, Madara was just too strong how could he ever hope to beat him. A dark aura fell across Sasuke's beaten body as he stood with extreme effort. It felt as if he had run a marathon he really shouldn't have tried to take him on by himself but he had wanted to atone for his past behavior, not that he would ever admit that as that wasn't his Uchiha way.

Sasuke felt a rage towards Madara for all that he had done to his brother and by extension Konoha. Looking at Madara he saw the him stood their looking down on him with that same sickening sneer of arrogance. A fear emanated his heart he really wished that he hadn't left the others behind now, his own arrogance may cost him here.

His Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan met Madara's as he attempted to catch the elder by surprise and fired Amaterasu before vanishing and slicing at where he saw Madara would appear only to meet the gunbai of his opponent. Sasuke tried to press the offensive only for his EMS to meet the look in Madara's Rinnegan eyes as he held out a hand and while holding back Sasuke who had hold of his sword and was pushing with both hands against the gunbai which Madara held with just one hand, while he used his other to blow Sasuke into a wall with the gravity powers given to him by the Rinnegan.

Giving the boy no chance for recovery Madara weaved seals ending on the tiger seal, before expelling dragon like flames with a call of Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique which rocketed towards Sasuke who was forced to dodge lest he be burnt.

Sasuke channelled chakra into his legs as he ran avoiding the fireballs as he weaved seals before completing the jutsu that he had been working on as he ended on the tiger seal and spoke the name in his head (I haven't got a name for this jutsu as i just thought it up). However as Madara watched he didn't expel anything nor did he breathe in something which puzzled the Uchiha until he heard the sound of sparking and was forced to do a backflip to avoid a shuriken that was made of black flames.

Madara cursed in his head as he was put on the defensive from a sword strike by the young Uchiha. The sounds of birds chirping caught his attention as he sidestepped the Chidori from what he assumed was a clone, and watched the look of surprise on the boy as it entered his chest and blood poured down his top taking advantage of the situation Madara struck the clone with his gunbai and watched as it popped into smoke.

Looking at the black flamed shuriken which had split into smaller shurikens and was cutting through his jutsu Madara looked on slightly impressed. His analytical mind realized that the boy must have used the black flames of Amaterasu for the jutsu something which had been surprising as Madara had assumed that Sasuke had exstinguished them.

Looking down at the boys dying body with his Rinnegan eyes he was surprised a second time as he saw the smile before the boys body faded into blood. As soon as this happened Madara was struck in the gut by a lightning infused kunai from behind.

Sasuke grinned with happiness as he swung his sword to remove Madara's head from his shoulders only to scream with frustration as he saw the body of the elder Uchiha explode with blood. Reaching out with his chakra Sasuke searched for his illusive ancestor deeming him not to be in the area Sasuke sighed before making his way towards where he sensed the others were fighting Tobi or as he had now been revealed Obito.

With Naruto

Naruto panted with exertion something which did not happen to often because of his tremendous stamina, but had happened this time due to the toll the battle was taking on him. Sure he and Kurama had agreed to work together and sure he had probably some of the largest chakra reserves in the elemental nations not including the people brought back with Edo Tensei as they had unlimited reserves.

But splitting it all across the Allied Forces to give them a power boost and fighting the crazed Tobi who had managed to become the jinchuriki of the Ten Tailed beast the Juubi. It was really beginning to take its toll on him and that had been before Madara had appeared on the battlefield as soon as Hashimara had appeared as they clashed in a battle of titanic proportions.

He had no idea how Hashimara could even fight Madara toe to toe he was a freaking monster the guy had taken out all 5 kage and had called it sport for crying out loud. That and he had pulled frigging meteors from space, from bloody space and used them in battle something which was a feat that only the sage had accomplished when had created the moon.

So for Hashimara to fight him all by himself, on even footing despite his power spoke tremendously of Hashimaras own strength. Naruto himself watched as the others engaged the Tobi whilst he created a clone to help them as he vanished to a place a little over a mile away and began to set up a seal array that he had experimented with.

He had taken to studying funjutsu whenever he could when he was on his training trip with Jiriya the perveted hermit had been all to happy to show him the ropes and he had picked it up quickly this was the only reason he didn't complain when the pervert went to go research.

Sealing was a complex art and he had mastered it due to his natural aptitude for the art as an Uzumaki. He had decided that as strong as they were they were most likely not strong enough so ever since he saw Madara's power for himself he had been creating a seal in his mind he had studied his fathers notes on the hirashin aswell as his space time notes.

His plan was to use a seal array and trap Madara in another dimension however for him to do this he needed the elder Uchiha to not have his sharingan so he could not kamui out of it or he had to at least block the use of chakra so he couldn't use his techniques.

Finishing the seal he headed to the battlefield from the looks of it Madara and Sasuke appeared to be locked in combat if the looks of the Sussano swords colliding were anything to go by.

With Sasuke

Sasuske collided with Madara as soon as he saw him the elder Uchiha seemed to have managed to push back Hashimaru who was more than willing to let Sasuke try his hand at defeating him. Not that he had much choice due to the fact that Sasuke had saved his undead life by blocking Madara's Sussano sword with his own.

Sasuke knew that he was running low on chakra his battle with the blood clone and his helping the allied forces when the Juubi appeared was straining his reserves tremendously he was not Naruto he did not have a seemingly infinite source of chakra. He may be on his last legs but he would complete what he had set out to do he would beat Madara and protect Konoha honouring his brothers sacrifice and restoring pride to his clan.

Madara struck with his sword while weaving seals with one hand and calling out his technique Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, the intense flames streamed towards Sasuke who responded by activating Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi forming his bow on his Sussano and firing 3 black arrows made of Amaterasu.

His 1st arrow pierced the flames being expelled by Madara as the two others followed jut behind it and connected with Madara's Sussano which to Sasuke's frustation had not even a scratch on its surface.

Sasuke growled slightly just as he saw a Rasenshuriken get thrown at Madara by Naruto who appeared next to him. Looking at how the Rasenshuriken did as much damage as his arrows did Sasuke got an idea. Looking at Naruto he nodded at him and wasn't surprised to see his nod returned Naruto was always quite smart maybe not where books were concerned but anything combat related he excelled at.

Sasuke watched as Naruto formed a Ultra Big Ball Rasenshuriken in his left hand before Sasuke used his sharingan to understand the flow of the chakra and also copy the move. Adding his Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi to the technique and getting a perfect flame to wind ration Sasuke ran alongside Naruto as they held the technique in their hands it morphing into something resembling a black pinwheel Scorch Release: Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero.

Madara who had seen them coming decided to test out the strength of their Jutsu it wasn't as if anything could get through his perfect Sussano and he still had all the Rinnegan abilities so he could absorb the chakra if need be raising his swords to block the technique. Sasuke and Naruto ran until they were a few meters away and threw the technique.

The pin wheel arced through the air before it connected with the swords, and to Madara's surprise started to force its way through his guard, before it shattered his swords and blasted him backwards. Now while Madara was temporarily dealt with Naruto explained his plan on how to deal with Madara to Sasuke and he had to admit that it was a good one and right now as they both knew that for him to be thrown back like that would anger him so they decided to lead him to the place where the final battle would occur.

They both pumped as much chakra as they had remaining in their exhausted bodies as they retreated to the area that Naruto had set the trap. Naruto looked behind him as he ran he saw Madara get up and shoot off with amazing speed quickly closing the distance between them and him a snarl upon his face probably due to the fact that they had shattered his Sussano something he was extremely proud of.

Sasuke looked behind him and saw something which would terrify most shinobi the terrifying visage of an angry Madara. What Sasuke was more worried about was Madara was gaining on them and they weren't even halfway there yet. His fear was unfounded as he watched as the 4 previous hokage met him as if to slow him down.

A grin graced his face only to disappear almost instantly as he watched Madara form 4 copies of himself to keep them busy whilst he went after them. They were almost there they just needed more time Sasuke's eyes hardened no that was wrong Naruto needed more time so he could get to the activation point.

Looking at Naruto, Sasuke gave him a sad smile, before turning back drawing on whatever chakra was left in his body Sasuke ran to engage Madara a fiery determination shone in his sharingan eyes as he felt warm for once in so long.

Madara drew his gumbai as he batted away the lightning infused sword Sasuke wielded before striking viciously and sending Sasuke sprawling. Only for him to return and attack him once more a fiery determination in the boys eyes that shocked the elder Uchiha. Madara swapped to his sharingan only to see something that shocked him the boy he was fighting had barely any chakra left and yet he was weaving seals for a c class jutsu.

Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Sasuke spat fireballs from his mouth as they converged and struck the elder Uchiha who was so surprised that Sasuke could even use a Jutsu that he had made no move to defend himself. Madara was lucky to be alive it appeared that his armor had been the focal point of Sasuke's attack.

Looking at Sasuke once more Madara weaved seals of his own as he watched the boy weave seals before they both ended on tiger and called out their jutsu with Madara using Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction while Sasuke threw Madara threw another loop as he gave a cry of Water Release: Water Fang Bullet.

Madara blew out flames yet he watched in amazement as they met water that Sasuke had pulled from the air the boy had no affinity for water what was going on. It didn't matter however as Madara began to overpower the jutsu that was until he heard a cry of Chidori Current and watched as lightning traveled down the water and he had to duck back from being shocked as he canceled his jutsu and dodged the lightning infused water jutsu.

A grin was on Sasuke's face as he spoke while attacking with his sword "You will pay for what you have done ill make sure of it". Madara glared at the boy who ducked the gumbai before jumping backwards as Madara spoke "I am trying to make the world a better place, a place not filled with war where we can be free"

Sasuke shook his head as he spoke again "You have lost sight of whats right, in your wish to make the world better you have only made it worse". Madara growled "I have lived for far longer than you have i have seen wars i will not be lectured by a child who has yet to see the reality of life and how cruel it can be".

A sad smile graced Sasuke's features as he back pedaled and his sword was blown from his hands by Madara as he spoke "But i have seen the reality like you i walked a path of darkness! But i realize that hatred just breeds more hatred something you have yet to learn". Madara glowered at the boy as he raised his gumbai "You know nothing you are just an impudent child who betrayed his village for power"

Sasukes look didn't change as he ducked the gumbai and dodged the blows as he made a sword out of lightning as he spoke "Yes i did but i was lost and i was saved by those who refused to turn their back on me despite all that i had done to them someone who knew the same pain i did perhaps even worse as he never had parents Naruto now". Naruto nodded as a hard look entered his eyes and he activated the seal a single tear falling from his left eye as he condemned his friend to an eternity of pain and suffering alongside Madara.

Madara looked upon the boy shocked as he saw in his eyes the same fiery determination that he had seen in Hashimarus eyes the day he had tried to take Konoha by force. Blocking the lightning sword Madara watched in surprise as he felt his strength fade as he fell to the floor as an intricate seal design activated and glowed green with Sasuke and Madara being dead set in the middle of it.

He saw Sasuke flash him a victorious smirk as his sharingan faded from his eyes and he spoke "Your finished Madara this seal was designed for Uchiha like you and me it will send us to an alternate place where we will remain forever can you feel it that pain".

Madara felt so much pain it was unending and pure torment it felt as if his bloodline had been sealed away"My bloodline what have you done to it" demanded Madara as he tried to activate his sharingan but failed.

A grin made its way upon Sasuke's face as he saw Madara blubbering like a baby over the loss of his bloodline. He looked over to the allied forces as he looked at the faces of those who had pulled him from his cycle of hatred he used what strength remained to flash them his trademark Uchiha grin before he and Madara were consumed by a green explosion and the whole world turned black.

So there you have it that is how i got here. In this place with huge metal things that i presume are buildings. But that is not the worst of it, i have been reduced to a younger age. The now three year old looked up at the sky which was filled with meteors coming down and screamed "Kami what did i ever do to you why did i get sent here".

Sighing Sasuke stumbled out of the cornfield he found himself in. Dark spots danced across his vision his arrival and battle finally taking its toll on the now young boy. Shaking his head, Sasuke began walking, the pain was excruciating but he managed. After all he had been through worse, not strictly true but he needed the boost in confidence it gave him.

So there he was plodding one foot in front of the other. He could see a town in the distance. And that was when his body gave out on him, he may have the will to carry on but his body couldn't continue. Even so Sasuke struggled and lifted his hand an inch off the ground "Please somebody help me" Sasuke called out weakly his vision fading.

The last thing he heard before he embraced unconsciousness was the sound of a horn and two bright lights.

Chapter end

Sasuke : Wait what is this am i to die on a road you never told me about this

Author: But thats what makes it fun although i might do worse

Sasuke: what could be worse than the main character dying in the first chapter

Author: You could be adopted by lionel luthor

Sasuke grimaced : Urgh that pedophile i want nothing to do with him or his stuck up brat of a son

Author gained a dark gleam that made Sasuke sweat: Im the evil Author-sama i will do what i want Sasuke be glad i dont have fan girls find you.

Sasuke shivered and nodded glad that wasn't happening.

Author : There you have it the start of the new story.

Sasuke: So read and enjoy or ill send you to hell


End file.
